Generous Tips
by The Punch Lord
Summary: In a small cafe, Ignis learns not to over tip his waitresses.


**So playing with a new pairing :3**

* * *

><p>Why was he here?<p>

It was a simple cafe, far from impressive by grand or wealthy standards, and most visitors were common and forgettable.

But he wasn't here for the people or the lack of class in this place.

It was about work. It was all about work. He wanted to work somewhere different for once. Usually he'd be at his office in the castle, or in his room in his Father's manor, and by current set up, his assigned room here. But for some reason today, he really wanted a change in environment. Was it to enjoy Accordo's capital, Pietra Sopra L'acqua? It was a lovely city, one of the most beautiful in his opinion. Set above the water, everywhere in the streets the calming waves could be heard.

Maybe that's why he was here, to hear the waves. In his room, high above the city, he couldn't hear the waves. He could see them from his window but watching waves roll could only be so fascinating for so long. Listening to them, that was something else.

It was like white noise.

And he grown fond to having white noise.

Gladiolus and Prompto for example. He doesn't need to listen to what they say, so long as they make noise in the background and not in his ear, he finds that he can think better. In his room, by himself while his three friends are off exploring, he found himself bothered by silence.

And when he was bothered, he couldn't work as efficiently as he'd like.

He'd be just too aware of how quiet it was.

Now he found a perfect spot to work. Half a block away from his room, it was a small cafe and bar with strange, simple, but still charming name, The Seashell. Most places, streets, cities, stores, restaurants of all kinds; most liked to be named in one of the ancient languages. This little place decided to rebel and just have something boldly named in today's common tongue.

Maybe it was actually a clever move. Not everyone knew Latin, Italian, French, Russian, ect. (he's quite proud to say that he's one of the few that knew all); this little cafe stood out for its very common tongue named. Everyone that passed would know what it is. He's quite sure everyone drops by it at least once.

How could they not?

Small and comfortable; it was an open cafe that let the wind pass through and allowed the waves to be heard; and colors, there so many colors in this small cafe. Greens, purples, oranges, and charming lights that hung high above the ceiling. It was a very welcoming place. Pedestrians could come to sit and relax, they could leave as they will, even with it's small size, there was always room for more.

Plenty of room that he could do pieces of his work here. It wasn't a loud cafe, at the most there was idle chatter, usually soft, calm, and reserved for friends; and then there were the waves. There was just enough white noise to keep him focused, perfect pitch, not so loud, but not too quiet.

He started when a glass of golden liquid, frothed up with bubbles, was set before him. He looked up sharply at the bar tender and waitress, the one he presumes actually owns this small joint. The few times he glanced up it looked like she did, making orders for customers and passing them along other workers, who were always quick to follow the the way she held herself in this little place showed total control and confidence. This was her own little castle.

She smiled back at his stiff look, as charming and as easy going as her cafe. "Looks like you could use a drink," she offered, leaving him with that to pass other orders.

Ignis stared after her, then glanced at the golden drink she left him.

He wasn't a big fan of alcohol. Drunk wine only for the occasions that demanded that he had at least one chalice.

That was the only time he'd drink, and he never truly much enjoyed it over all. Wines were either too strong, too sweet, or far too tarty.

But this was another occasion. His host offered him a drink and he would be rude for not accepting. Luckily, for a place like this, it is fine for him not to drink the whole thing. About half a glass would do.

Picking up the glass, he took a cautious sip.

He was surprised. The warm and pleasant flavor of honey danced on his tongue, a flavor of true perfection, somewhere between dry and semi sweet. It didn't overwhelm his taste buds, it offered just the right amount. He drew away to stare at the golden colored drink in curious wonder. Honey mead? From what he knew it was an ancient drink, one of the first in their land to be brewed. Despite this, it was more of a commoner's drink than the wealthy, due to the short time period it took to make and how easy it was to brew it. This was his first tasting of it.

He took another, finding that the flavor was still as wondrous as before. Originally he didn't think much of it since it was a commoner's drink but it was far better than any wine he's shared with other nobles.

Licking his lips, he set the glass down and resumed his work, occasionally taking a small sip as he worked. The waitress even came back with a glass of water for him to drink, help keep his mind sharp, which he was quick to thank her for.

The day was almost over when his cell hummed in his pocket, alerting him that his friends were back and looking for him. Not answering his cell immediately, he packed up his paperwork, downed the last of his mead and water, left his tip, and left The Seashell. Answering his cell, he didn't bother to greet them as the excitable voices of Prompto and Gladiolus boomed from the other end.

Refusing to really answer where he is, he settled with the promise that he'd be back soon. Noctis will be glad to know that _some_ work had gotten done today.

The waitress, curious about the well dressed customer, slid over to see if he left a tip. Wealthy folk like him sometimes did, sometimes didn't.

She nearly dropped her tray when she saw a tip of two hundred gil.

* * *

><p>After a couple of days, Ignis was back at The Seashell, a little eager for another glass of honey mead and actually a little curious to try what else the cafe had to offer.<p>

It was a little more empty today and he was greeted readily by a young pink haired girl fill of smiles and energy, happily showing him to one of the bigger tables, plenty of room for him to work.

Thanking her as he seated and started to set up with work, what demanded the most attention, what he could save to get too later, and his cell close to call and pester Noctis with questions and review; the girl stayed, asking for his order.

He didn't need to look at the menu to know. "Honey mead," he said simply.

Flashing him a broad smile, she nodded and left for his drink.

She wasn't gone a full minute when a glass was practically slammed at his table, the golden liquid sloshing inside dangerously. He looked up sharply to see the waitress from before, her charming smile gone and replaced with a strict frown, her brown eyes narrowed like a crouching wild cat. "I'm not interested," she stated, sliding the glass to him while he stared at her in utter bafflement.

"I beg your pardon?" he bid, skeptical.

"Your tip," she said like it was obvious.

His tip? What did he tip... if his memory served correctly, he left a tip of two hundred. Yes that's what he left. What was wrong with that? From what he remembered reading, most waitresses, if lucky, got twenty to thirty dollars a week. He thought his tip would be a big help to her. So why be offended? Didn't he make her life a little easier with the generous tip?

She raised a dark brow at him, not really believing his baffled look. "Only people that leave tips like that want to get in my pants. I'm not interested," she repeated, quite bluntly.

Oh.

_Oh._

Ignis' face flared red at the realization. She thought that he left it for... Oh dear Etro. Caught off guard, Ignis struggled to cool his features as he quickly tried to correct this misunderstanding. "No! No. I, I didn't intend... It really was just a generous tip. A thanks for the mead I didn't order. It was my first time having one..." Why did his silver tongue turn to lead? Why were his wits escaping him? He has been this caught off guard since he was a kid, struggling with the mind games his father had him practice to sharpen his mind.

All gone because some waitress got the wrong impression.

Think he assumed her to be...

Dear Etro.

This was entirely embarrassing... he thanked the goddess that his friends weren't here to witness it.

She only knows how long they'd hold it over his head and tease him about it.

The waitress narrowed her eyes at him, judging with practiced care to see if he was speaking the truth. Ignis, a little cooled down now, avoided her eyes, trying to focus on his work. For what did it matter if their girl believed him or not? She'd realize it on her own sooner or later as he'd never ask her to bed. He doubted they'd be in each others lives long enough too, and he had little care for one night stands, not with the risks of illegitimate children. It would shame his family name.

The waitress seemed to accept him as she leant away. "Alright, but don't go leaving big tips like that. People get the wrong idea, and someone might try and mug ye."

He glanced at her, quickly looking away as the reminder of his embarrassment almost colored his cheeks again. "I'll have you know that no thug can take me." He wasn't as great a fighter as Noctis or Gladiolus, but he was better than any of the common thugs here. He could rival a soldier, a commander. Mostly.

He just preferred strategies.

"Alright," she said, getting up to leave him to his work. "But remember, no big tips. Don't want to attract attention yeah?"

No he didn't. But what counts as a small tip that won't feel disgustingly cheap to him?

The day nearly done again, Ignis was proud to say that he left a very cheap tip that didn't feel too low for him, and was able to get most of his work done despite the distraction in the morning.

When the waitress went to check, a tip of sixty was waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>Pietra Sopra L'acqua is Italian for Stone Over Water<strong>

**So Sweet Crazy Drama Queen and I were chatting about possible matches for Ignis since everyone else sort of had a set match: Noctis and Lightning, Gladiolus and Fang, Prompto had some good possibilities as well with Vanille, I know some people also like him and Serah, and I'm also playing around with the idea of him and Luna, it's a possibility. **

**Then there's Ignis. Who to pair up with Ignis. Stella? Maybe, nothing I've seen for the two really interested me much about the idea of the two of them together. **

**Then SCDQ suggested Ignis and Lebreau. **

**Damn, after thinking it over, I did kinda like the idea. So this was born! Yeah~ _I got too much free time and limited inspiration..._**


End file.
